A New Life? Forever?
by YouGotsToLoveMe
Summary: Tohru is changed drastically when an accident happens. she now has a completely new life that will get some getting used to. she has all eternity to sort these things out, but who will she sort them out with? who will be her eternal mate? vote! RxR!
1. Chapter 1

**(here's a new story but I don't know how its going but please tell me. RxR!)**

**_I don't own fruits basket or anything else, just the plot._**

**Chapter one…**

"Mom, its so beautiful out here" Tohru chimed happily.

"happy birthday Tohru" Kyoko spoke softly as she stroked her daughters silky soft hair.

"thank you so much for today mom, but you didn't have to" Tohru said but Kyoko shook her head quickly.

"but you're right. I didn't have to, but I wanted to" Kyoko pointed out happily. Tohru smiled at her mother appreciatively.

"your hair looks so cute like that!" Kyoko squealed, making Tohru giggle and blush lightly.

"see, I told you Ruka-chan knew what she was doing" Kyoko spoke giddy. "although we both know you'd be sooo! cute if all your hair was curled not just the bottoms" Kyoko mumbled to herself.

**_Tohru…_**

Mom is too…generous. Just for my birthday, she rented a car and took me to an amusement park out of town. Also got my hair done and a whole new wardrobe. It's my sixteenth birthday today, and its been a long day. But I will do everything I can to help mom. Since she did all this for me, but if I have to do it stealthily then I will.

"isn't Tokyo's forest so breath taking?" mom asks in awe

"true" I say breathlessly happy. We're driving alongside Tokyo's forest, its twilight. We still have a few hours till we get home, but I hope were not here when it gets dark. Then this breath taking forest side road will be truly frightening, not to mention its completely deserted of everything. Its as if there's nothing but forest and us. I shuddered at my own thoughts. I turned my focus on the road ahead. It got darker than I anticipated, it also got scary. Mom has been quiet for a while, I wonder why?

"mom what's the matter?" my voice was shaky with worry. But she looks at me with a very fake smile masking her face.

"nothing baby" moms tries to reassure me. Mom is not the very best at lying, and I am no better. But with moms gang reputation people would think it should be easy for her to lie. She always says I'm a sunshine to her and that I softened her like butter in the sun….

"baby you think we should stop somewhere and sleep?" Kyoko asked nervously worry hinting in her voice. Tohru panicked immediately. Tohru looked around at her settings frantically, they scared her.

"um… where?" Tohru asked frantic as they couldn't see thirty feet around themselves. Kyoko ruffled Tohru's bangs playfully.

"don't worry we'll find somewhere" Kyoko reassured her frantic daughter. "I love you honey" Kyoko mused at the frantic girl and pulled her into a one armed hug.

"I love you too mom" Tohru said calming in her mothers grasp.

"so do you see anywhere to sleep?" Kyoko asked leaning forward trying to gaze into the deep darkness.

"no, not yet" Tohru mumbled worriedly. Tohru's eyes suddenly widened with shock. Panic took her over as she absently shook Kyoko and cried out unintelligibly.

"Tohru! Baby what's wrong?!" Kyoko concernedly asked as she attempted to calm her suddenly hysteric daughter.

"Tohru, what are you saying honey? What's the matter?" Kyoko urgently inquired from her hysteric daughter. Kyoko finally pulled Tohru into a tight one armed hug. Finally Tohru screamed and pointed a trembling finger forward. Kyoko followed the point, but saw barely nothing but a bulge unmoving in middle of the road. Instinctively Kyoko let go of the wheel completely and wrapped her arms around Tohru trying to shield her. Tohru shook from sobbing under her mothers arms.

"I love you, Tohru" Kyoko whispered in her daughters ear before slamming into the unknown.

I just woke up but I feel as though I never slept. I cant seem to open my eyes fully, I only manage to peer through my eyelashes as if I'm feigning sleep. But I cant see anything, its too dark. Or maybe I'm still asleep. I hear a very weird sound, its unfamiliar and near. It sounds like a slithering snake, and it sounds very near. My ears start to adjust, I hear screaming, their pleading and painful screams. But who is it?! And where am I? and why? There's so much pain all over me, what happened? Mom! It's mom! Oh no!

"mom?! Mom?!" I sound feeble and hoarse. The smell of gas and smoke linger mixed in the air. Its very hard to breathe, I can hear my shallow hoarse breaths. There's so much pressure on my body, it's very painful. The screams sound so near. And I just know its mom. But why is it that at this very moment I cant do anything!! Its like there's an invisible force, so now I start to fight it. I can hear my mothers scream slowly start to grow feeble. The force breaks and I can hear myself gasping, choking and sobbing. As soon as I was free of the force the paining pressure on my body intensifies. I can barely move a centimetre without a painful shriek escaping from my mouth. My mothers screams were still somewhat feeble but they were painful screams now. Moments later the dark wall beside me is yanked away, bringing in some moonlight. I closed my eyes with relief, letting the relief spread. But while pressure was being release from my limbs, my saviour chuckled menacingly. I opened my eyes widely, but before I got to look at this person I was yanked roughly from my seat. I screamed in pain. I was thrown to the ground where I let agonised screams escape my mouth. My screams met my mothers who sounded very much nearer than before. My screams stopped but my mothers continued. I painfully open my eyes, it feels like I have black eyes. I do not see and, ambulances, fire trucks or police cars. I don't see any kind of lights, except the moon light. But the thing that most caught my attention is the beautiful person standing above me. A female or male? But its glittering, literally glittering. This person is smiling so menacingly, why? But it is possibly one of the most beautiful people I have ever seen. I heard my mom yell out angrily next to me. I slowly and painfully turn to see my mom broken, bruised and bloody. I whimper.

"mom!" I yell it hurt me more than anything to see her like this.

"I am so sorry mom!" I cried out and turned to the beautiful person above me. Still unknown gender.

"it's not your fault Tohru" Mom says through her teeth while she glared at this beautiful person.

"please! Please, help my mom!" I pleaded with this person. The person just chuckled insanely and moved to crouch next to my mom. Its movement was so fast I barely noticed it move by my mother.

"do you wish to be killed before or after our princess is killed, our queen?" this person is definitely a male, I can tell by his voice. My eyes widen with fear, he was preparing to kill both of us.

"no! please, just kill me spare her!" my mother pleaded angrily, but yet she sounded so agonised. I gaped horrified at my mother, she should know I didn't want her to die. She shot a quick glance at me and mouthed the word 'run'. I glanced at the man, he was staring at me deliberating surely on who to kill first. He let out another menacing chuckle.

"looks like you can watch our queen die our princess" he menacingly said. Why on earth were we being referred to as 'our princess' and 'our queen'?

"no! please leave my mom!" I cry out as he moves to crouch next to her once again.

"don't worry princess, your turn will be soon enough!" he hissed at me. Another invisible force took me over again. It locked my eyes and mouth shut, I had difficulties hearing, my body moved into a stiff and unmoving position.

"don't break that one. It is amazing you broke the first though. But shouldn't be too lucky this time" he spoke menacingly. It scared me that I was incapable to do anything and he was so near. I heard my mother sobbing this time, I could feel the tears streaming down my face, although I should be able to hear my sobs. But my sobs were being choked back. The new force seems unbreakable as I put in all the effort I have, for a chance to save my mom. But right now its not budging. Its… gone! The force I broke it!

"ugh!" I choke and let out all the sobs my body has held back. I cant hear my mom! I try to look around this man pounces me. It feels as though an avalanche occurred right on top of my. He was so heavy, dead weight. Surely broke more than few bones, but I held back the screams, surely they would satisfy him to hear my screams. My mother, think about her. But I cant, I cant hear her shallow raspy breaths, he cries and screams, or her attempted movements. I quickly jerk my head to my mom. She's bruised bloody and broken, she was blanched.

"such a mess, tsk, tsk. And a waste" the male mumble falsely sympathetic. I whimpered from the pain of his weight on top of me.

"any last requests princess?" I glared into his bright vermillion eyes.

"why us?" I asked perplexedly. He laughed with masochism.

"I cant help it. And because I'm sick of your fathers damn rules, ruling me. I am a head of a family too! I am royalty too! If not more royal than he or you will ever be, I deserve to rule! Besides your fathers off and dead already, who else is there to rule? Well when your dead. But I needed vengeance, so here I am. Preparing to kill you, the only heir of Katsuya Honda" he spoke in an angry voice. I winced at his declaration.

"my…my dad?" I stutter feebly, this all seems too impossible.

"well he would never tell you! He tried to forget that part of him. Your mother completely put her part to sleep." he snapped angrily, I quivered. "don't detain me anymore girl!" he growled. He then lunged for me stabbing into my neck. I screamed in shock and pain. Sharp serpent like fangs dug deep into my throat, my skin suddenly felt like plastic against his strength. The slithering sound was the sound of blood being sucked, my blood being drained from my body! It burns, I scream. I fight feebly as I feel myself loosing consciousness. As I fought more, he dug his nails into my arms holding them down. A whole new kind of pain, like knives, but at the highest temperature possible. It felt as though I was burning alive, not having the life sucked out of me.

"Akito! NO!" I hear a new voice. His voice is soft even though he seems very angry.

"Shigure! Get over here!" I hear the soft voice yell. All of a sudden the weight of this man called Akito is shoved off of me. The sound they made is like a car crash collision.

"get…her…out…of here!" I heard a rougher voice say, it sounded as though he was struggling to keep a car from falling of him. I am gently but swiftly picked up. Next thing it feels as though I am flying through an ocean that is spraying water on my. Everything is slowly going black, not that I can actually see anything, but everything is going pitch black. I don't know if I am going to sleep or losing consciousness, but I feel safer now. I hope this really is all just a dream**_…_**

"how long has she been out now?" Shigure whined.

"only a few more hours, how about you learn to ignore her screams like I ignore you?" Yuki asked Shigure exasperatingly.

"that's mean Yuki! Be nice there's a women present!" Shigure ordered.

"she's not conscious. Be quiet or you can join her" Yuki calmly retorted before going back to Tohru's side. He placed a finger on her hand once more trying to calm her. Yuki listened deeply. He heard her heart accelerate, then slow, then it stopped. Her screams turned to deep gasps. Shigure peeked his head in.

"she… stopped?" he asked in disbelief. Yuki nodded wide eyed. Tohru slowly opened her eyes and sat up, she stared at her own hands for minutes. She then quickly glanced around landing her eyes on Yuki and Shigure. She broke down sobbing.

"um, miss what's the matter?" Yuki asked her softly, Shigure wore and anxious expression.

"another…dream! I'm--so… stupid! I cant wake up!, please--pinch me!" Tohru sobbed into her hands.

"miss, your not dreaming. And I am very sorry for all your loss. But please, can you be rational for a little bit?" Yuki begged, he couldn't stand to watch a girl cry. Its probably why he gained the, 'prince' nickname.

"rational? What have I been doing?" Tohru squeaked.

"nothing but screaming and thrashing!" Shigure teased.

"I'm so sorry I had no idea! Please just let me gather my stuff and I will be gone!" Tohru said as she jumped to her feet.

"you don't have any stuff, and I don't think you should leave" Yuki said through his teeth whilst glaring at Shigure.

"yes miss stay. By the way, I must say--" Shigure started but was clunked on the head with a trophy.

"sorry, forgive him. Miss what's your name?" Yuki asked apologetically

"…Tohru, Honda" Tohru responded worriedly. "is he going to be okay? Maybe I can go look for some ice or something?" Tohru added quickly.

"no im okay! Strongest vampire head in Tokyo!" Shigure chimed from the floor.

"no the hollow-est vampire head" Yuki mumbled.

"I am Yuki Sohma, this is my cousin, Shigure Sohma" Yuki sneered Shigure's name.

"have to be so cold?" Shigure whined as he crawled out of the room.

"Sohma-san, I don't want to be anymore of a burden, I have friends and some family I…can live with" Tohru choked out.

"don't you know what happened to your mother? Or what happened to you?" Yuki asked desperately.

"my mom was… murdered…. And I am just…fine" Tohru choked out as silent tears drifted endlessly down her cheeks. _'my tears… they feel like ice water tickling down my cheeks, why?'_ Tohru thought as she quickly wiped them away.

"she was. But do you know what by? Do you know what you are?" Yuki asked dubious.

"I don't know…I couldn't, exactly move at the time, when she was...murdered" Tohru mumbled.

"Honda-san, she was murdered by Akito…Sohma. A vampire" Yuki whispered, but Tohru could hear him perfectly.

"Sohma?" Tohru whispered to herself in disbelief. "I am sorry I shouldn't be here" Tohru's voice quivered as she got up and made for the door.

"you shouldn't leave!" Yuki spoke with shock as he dove for her arm. Tohru stepped away and looked for the stairs immediately. Tohru made to exit the house as fast as she could. Before she knew it she was halfway across the strangers yard, when she herself should barely be at the bottom of the stairs.

"what's… the matter with me?" Tohru whispered to herself as she played with her hands and looked back at the porch she practically flew off.

"what's the matter with me?" Tohru asked Yuki who stood in the doorway.

"you're…a vampire also" Yuki looked down with an apologetic expression on his face as he said those words.

"and you?" Tohru's voice quivered.

"I am one too" Yuki mumbled as he stretched his hand outward, inviting her back forward. Tohru went and grabbed his hand.

"you don't have it the least worst" Yuki reassured her.

"I am not self pitiful" Tohru mumbled to herself.

"that's good" Shigure chimed from the threshold.

"now come in and rest. We have all eternity to sort this out!" Shigure practically bellowed with joy.

"eternity?" Tohru questioned as they entered to the sitting room**_…_**

"Kyo you cant just stay up here forever! You have the proper restraint now" Shishou said to Kyo.

"yes I can" Kyo stubbornly answered.

"you can't. I have training in a different place, and your not being hunted anymore" Shishou tried to convince his son.

"you said I have restraint and everything, why cant I just go with you to train!" Kyo asked.

"you know this is for one-self. I cant take you" Shishou explained. "now you have arrangements to stay with Shigure. Please go now" Shishou asked.

"you promise to come back? So I can come back with you?" Kyo asked urgently as his train started boarding.

"I promise" Shishou promised and hugged his son before pushing him. "go now before you miss your train!" Shishou ordered. Kyo did so but grumbled under his breath.

_'the train is so slow. He had to send me on this thing. I could have ran faster than this, I wouldn't have gotten lost like that cow. They just had to send me to hell with that stupid rat. I cant die, I cant kill him. What the hell is the purpose in life then? I just learned to control this stupid "gift" and my thirst. shouldn't I be rewarded or something?'_

"mister is this your stop we're just heading back to the main station after this" a female waitress asked Kyo, she blushed like mad. But was only averagely pretty, her early twenties with short brunette curly hair.

"yeah sure" Kyo mumbled and hopped off the train. His eyes immediately landed on Hatori, thankfully.

"hello Kyo. Good trip?" Hatori asked, leading the way to his car.

"fantastic" Kyo grumbled sarcastically.

"mmm" Hatori replied. The trip was quiet.

"where are we going?" Kyo asked.

"Shigure's. I also have some business there" Hatori spoke clearly.

"where in the hell does this guy live?" Kyo mumbled as they entered a forest road.

" 'out of the way' " Hatori mumbled.

"what kind of business?" Kyo asked boredly, but was mildly interested.

"training" Hatori said in the same board voice.

"for what? Did he get a dog?" Kyo mused.

"I wouldn't do such a stupid thing. He got a new vampire" Kyo's jaw dropped.

"you say that like he got new curtains or something" Kyo grumbled at realization of another new annoying member of the already insane household.

"well Shigure said she's got good self restraint, should only take a couple weeks to train her" Hatori explained speeding up.

"_She_?" Kyo questioned, Hatori nodded.

_'great, probably some boy crazed girl to be able to stay in that mental house of men.'_ Kyo thought. While entering the driveway. Kyo saw a dog running after a stick thrown by someone too far in the sunlight to see properly. Kyo ignored her and went straight for the door, taking his things.

"they did get an annoying dog" Kyo grumbled.

"what a coincidence" Hatori mumbled as he went towards Tohru. When Hatori reached Tohru her expression was sad.

"nice to meet you, I guess your Sohma-kun" Tohru said sadly, displaying a sad smile. Hatori frowned.

"you didn't do anything wrong, he is just not used to girls." Hatori assured her.

"oh,uh…um would you like some tea?" Tohru flustered. Hatori nodded and went to the house.

"Diamond! Come on girl" Tohru timidly called.

"do you think I am predictable?" Tohru asked the dog.

"you're not, I can read minds. But yours doesn't seem to want to let me in" Hatori mumbled. Tohru jumped at his voice and seen him waiting for her.

"I am sorry, I didn't notice you standing there" Tohru exclaimed. They both entered the house.

"Ha'ri, I see you have met our new and beautiful flower!" Shigure exclaimed happily. Tohru looked around the room and saw a particularly handsome orange headed boy sitting there. He glanced at her, and looked down looking frustrated. He left moments later.

"he doesn't like me?" Tohru guessed sadly.

"it's his business, I guess he's antisocial." Shigure joked.

"his power is just not working" Hatori corrected Shigure exasperatingly, "mines barely working on her." he added.

"hmm, interesting. Hatori why don't I have any special gifts?" Shigure whined.

"you have a gift, just not a special one." Hatori said.

"um I'll go get the tea" Tohru mumbled before flying out of the sitting room.

"does she know yet?" Hatori asked Shigure solemnly.

"no" Shigure shook his head.

"are you planning on telling her? Or are you going to let it get out of control first?" Hatori mumbled seriously.

"no I was hoping you could help me" Shigure asked. Hatori nodded.

"this place is looking way cleaner" Shigure said loudly, Hatori looked confusedly at him. Shigure winked.

"is she a morpher?" Hatori asked.

"yeah, it's slightly out of hand. But she doesn't look in the mirror as often as other high school girls do. She hasn't even looked at herself." Shigure chimed sadly shaing his head.

"wouldn't have to if someone was that beautiful" Yuki mumbled while he walked in and sat down. Hatori nodded thoughtfully.

"but you might want to show her how she looks or she'll have an attack if she sees her reflection without warning." Hatori told them.

"she has noticed the length of her hair though" Shigure pointed out cheerfully.

"well she hasn't noticed it was strawberry blonde yet has she? And she only noticed how long it was because when she got out of the bed her hand got caught on top of her hair and yanked her hair when she tried getting up." Yuki explained.

"it's only to the top of her hips how did she do that?" Hatori asked. Yuki and Shigure shrugged.

"sorry, I needed to do some tidying up" Tohru apologised as she set the tea down. Shigure nodded to Yuki who got up.

"excuse me, I will be right back" Yuki said smiling at Tohru who smiled back.

"Honda-kun will you please take a seat?" Hatori asked, Tohru obeyed.

"Honda-kun, in the vampire society, your father was very important. Like our king. He was our king. And your mother _was_ a vampire. She put that part of herself to _'sleep'_ she forgot everything about vampires even being one. It killed her vampire nature, so she slowly became human, and met your dad and had you. Your mother was also royal to the society. But she was one of the most hidden and valuable royals. So nobody noticed when she went missing and left our kind. But when she met Katsuya and their wedding was announced everybody, all the vampires found out that she morphed herself to be human eternally. They were our king and our queen from then on. And now you, are our princess until you marry and become our queen, your mate our king. Your mothers vampire side and your fathers vampire side was awaken in you by Akito. You are royal to us now. And you have powers, many" Hatori explained. Tohru stared at the table.

"powers? Like Yuki's and yours?" Tohru finally asked curiously.

"you have powers exactly like theirs" Shigure said.

"huh?" Tohru questioned dumbfounded.

"whenever a newborn vampire is born with a gift, you receive the gift also, because if they go against you, you can use their own gift against them. Or another's gift against them. Your royalty, they can't go against you." Hatori explained once more.

"those powers will come when you need them" Yuki added.

"but try not to use them when you're mad" Shigure said adding a nervous chuckle.

"now for my first test, the parking lot of a mall" Hatori mumbled, and fingered for Tohru to follow.

"yes Yuki" Hatori responded to Yuki's telepathic thought.

"Yuki remember the nice illusion you showed me this morning?" Tohru asked curiously, Yuki nodded.

"if you were to try and make a bad illusion, could you do so?" Tohru asked timidly.

"yes, and so could you" Yuki responded. Tohru nodded and gulped.

"what's the 'first test' for?" Tohru asked.

"you have a thirst for blood, isn't your throat burning?" Hatori asked, Tohru nodded.

"well, were going to see how bad your thirst is, testing you restraint" Hatori said

"well that sounds like it went well!" Shigure bellowed happily.

"but, it seems impossible. She didn't even have a thought about attacking them" Hatori spoke disbelieving.

"um, I was wondering if I could, please continue my schooling? It was my mothers wish for me to do so!" Tohru spoke quickly. Shigure and Yuki and Hatori glanced at each other.

"yes, you can go to school with Yuki. He graduated once before, but I am sure he can pass for sixteen" Hatori said thoughtfully..

"yippee! Goody because I put an entry exam for you and Kyo and Yuki already!" Shigure chimed loudly.

"oh um thank you" Tohru sincerely spoke .

"great" Yuki mumbled glaring at Shigure.

"he, he good thing you did some shopping. Your uniform is on the bed. Yours too Yuki" Shigure exclaimed before running off to his study.

"so first day of school tomorrow. Maybe you should _drink_ first." Hatori thought out loud.

"you know water satisfies me if I drink in semi constantly." Tohru offered.

"hmm, well drink up" Hatori shrugged.

"Honda-san you might want to take a look at this" Yuki offered a circular item. Tohru glanced it still as a statue.

"oh what a pretty picture, is it a girlfriend?" Tohru happily asked.

"actually, Honda-san, um its you" Yuki said awkwardly.

"_wha_…_what_?" Tohru whispered disbelieving before dashing to the bathroom. Tohru let out a small whimper.

"my hair, what happened to it." Tohru cried out softly.

"well, your hair was curled when you were still human, you took it into this life. So I guess you have curled hair now. And girls hair always grow when they go from human to vampire. And it's a different colour because you can morph. So maybe you will be strawberry blonde only for a little while. And the hair is the easiest to morph so you accidentally changed it. We might have to work on that" Yuki explained quickly as he saw Tohru going into a frenzy.

"we'll work on it all night until you have the proper colour" Yuki reassured her.

"okay" Tohru mumbled.

"time to get ready for school" Yuki smiled.

_TBC…_

**(okay so tell me how it went, it is only going to be continued if I get reviewers/alerters. So please review!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(please review! I really want to further continue this story, but since I already had this chapter, I couldn't hold it in anymore! I wont start the next chapter until I get more alerters/reviewers! Ciao!)**

_**remember when Tohru got into the accident she was out of town, so none of her friends are at school, Yuki and Kyo are new there too**_

I don't own anything but the plot.

**Chapter two…**

"it takes a while to get a hold of these kind of things, maybe just some more practice" Yuki encouraged, truthfully neither knew how long exactly they had been trying to change her hair colour.

"Sohma-kun, maybe you should go study a bit, I can keep on trying on my own." Tohru said hopefully, really she couldn't concentrate properly when she kept on having random visions about Yuki's future. She was concentrating too hard on Yuki.

"yes I suppose, I might need to remind myself what grade I'm in or might end up a bit too smart for that class" Yuki mumbled to himself, he didn't want to leave Tohru alone in a class to fend for herself.

"thank you Honda-san, I will check up on you soon" Yuki smiled whilst exiting, Tohru smiled back. As soon as she was sure he and everyone was out of earshot she called Uo. The machine picked up.

"Uo, … I can't explain over the phone…please call me as soon as possible. I hope you have caller ID I don't exactly know this number yet" Tohru said ending it with a saddened laugh. Tohru picked up the brush in front of her, she absently started brushing her hair.

"whoever let their hair grow to waist length? Well technically it is down to my hips. Hmm, looks like I went from strawberry to peachy blonde" Tohru giggled.

"I hope my hair isn't in the way of any of my studies. It would take me a very long time to put it up without it looking a mess" Tohru spoke to herself. Tohru looked up in the mirror in front of her. She examined the stranger, where am I in this beautiful face? She wondered. The face contained sharp facial features, an upturned nose, full but little lips the colour of pink roses. Striking pale cerulean eyes glowed back at her, they clashed beautifully with her ivory-olive tone of skin. Her hair, which right now was a peachy blonde went mercifully and beautifully with both her eye and skin colour. But it was a stranger to her, a beautiful stranger, the kind of stranger she would silently praise. But would she praise herself for such beauty? Would that make her conceded? Suddenly her vision changed. she envisioned someone burning, they were still alive! Writhing and arching in pain, the striking hair stuck out. She dropped her bush and walked swiftly to _his_ room. She burst in frantically, yet there he was perfectly fine, lying on his bed arms crossed behind his head. His soft face stared at her, she stared back. His brow furrowed frustratingly.

"what?" he finally asked, Tohru became unendorsed by his harsh toned voice.

"I'm sorry. I seemed to thought you were burning." Tohru mumbled lamely.

"it's the past" Kyo said and turned his stare to the ceiling.

"hmm?" was all Tohru could muster, she was entirely confused and shocked.

"I said I was being burned _before_, fire is the only thing that can kill a vampire, were like ice." Kyo said monotonously.

"why were you in a fire, Shigure-san said fire is a no-no, I mean a bad thing" Tohru said curiously.

"listen I have things to do" Kyo said, Tohru taken aback quickly apologised and retreated to her room.

"maybe that's why Kyo-kun has dark skin" Tohru whispered.

"what's your theory?" Yuki suddenly asked from the doorway. Tohru jumped surprised at his voice.

"um, that he was burnt in a fire." Tohru said lamely.

"sounds right. But he was only in there long enough to tan himself permanently. He escaped, somehow. I guess you noticed that most vampires are pale" Yuki said.

"your hair changed" Yuki said examining her as he moved to sit next to her.

"really?" Tohru asked wide eyed looking in the mirror.

"yes, an orange blonde." Yuki said smiling, the smile never flooded in his dead eyes. "the orange works better with you than that stupid cat"

"does it make you unhappy that I'm here?" Tohru asked sadly.

"what?!" Yuki asked with surprised wide eyes. "no!" Yuki responded immediately at realisation.

"then what makes you sad?" Tohru asked while fiddling with her strands.

"what do you mean?" Yuki asked cocking his head.

"no, I am sorry it was rude of me" Tohru said awkwardly swinging her hands in front of her.

"please tell me?" Yuki seemed to beg. _'he's so hypnotic'_ Tohru thought before she gave in.

"your smile, the happiness never goes to your eyes. They look sad, and I thought it was me. I am sorry" Tohru said.

"oh" Yuki said nodding. "it is true though, I never had the happiest life. But you're so optimistic. It shows me a new kind of light on life. I haven't smiled this much in a long time." Yuki said.

"really? Why?" Tohru said before she thought. "sorry" Tohru mumbled.

"well mostly because I couldn't be close to anyone." Yuki explained, Tohru gazed at him curiously.

"I was always tied at our "gods" side. An unnatural bond." Yuki said.

"I could show you, if you wouldn't mind" Yuki shyly offered.

"please" Tohru said timidly. Yuki reached over to hug her.

"may I?" he asked, Tohru nodded. He hugged her and seconds later the smoke erupted and he was gone.

"Sohma-kun?" Tohru asked surprised, she put her hands out and caught a furry critter. But she didn't scream or feel frightened, she held the rat somewhat protectively. She stared at the rat for several minutes.

"Sohma-kun?" she finally asked the rat, it nodded. She giggled.

"you're so cute! So soft and furry. And small!" Tohru squealed and giggled again.

_'she sure knows how to cover things up. Especially her feelings. But anybody could tell she was sad' _Yuki thought. When he looked up she was crying. The rat stepped back startled.

"I'm sorry" Tohru cried wiping her face.

"what for?" Yuki asked concernedly.

"I know I try too hard! I might make everyone sad if I go around moping all the time though!" Tohru cried into her arm.

"Honda-san--" Yuki started before changing back to his human self. Tohru glanced at him curiously.

"eep!" Tohru shrieked before covering her eyes again.

"sorry" Yuki mumbled embarrassedly. When he was all dressed again he sat back down.

"you're really not revolted?" Yuki asked disbelievingly.

"no not at all. Is it just you that can do that?" Tohru asked, Yuki shook his head.

"a majority of my family can. Including Shigure, Hatori and Kyo. We are all animals of the zodiac, and Kyo is the cat" Yuki said. Tohru seemed giddy.

"you think I'll ever get to meet all of them?" Tohru asked excitedly.

"yes sooner or later" Yuki said.

"can you do it at will?" Tohru curiously inquired.

"no, it's more like a curse, it's only when were hugged by the opposite gender, or under stress or were sick" Yuki explained, Tohru nodded in understanding.

"can you break the curse?" Tohru asked hopefully. She obviously saw he didn't like this part of him.

"we don't know we have been trying for centuries or more" Yuki said doubtfully. "we're the end of the chain. nobody will be reborn as another zodiac member because we will live forever like this" Yuki explained sadly.

_'I am going to try and break the curse, it is now my biggest goal, next to finishing high school.'_ Tohru thought determinedly.

"it's impossible, to break the curse now. Vampires are unchanging and the majority of us are vampires, except the younger ones and Momiji, they're too young yet." Yuki scornfully. "well Momiji is just a late bloomer" Yuki added jokingly.

"Oh no!" Tohru yelped when she founded the time.

"the time! Time! We're late!" Tohru frantically exclaimed, Yuki ran out of the room without a word. Tohru heard him bang on Kyo's door.

"what?!" Kyo yelled.

"school!" Yuki yelled back.

"who cares" Tohru heard Kyo hiss.

"Kyon hurry and get ready for school, unless of course you'd like to spend the day with the Mabudachi trio" Shigure bellowed up the stairs. Tohru heard a growl from Kyo and a slight shudder from Yuki. Tohru cocked her head confusedly.

"how the hell did you let the time pass to nine?!" Kyo growled now that they were all gathered downstairs gathering food and shoes.

"me?! You're not that stupid are you? Watch the time yourself!" Yuki spat.

"oh, uh…" Tohru put in.

"let's go Honda-san" Yuki said grabbing her hand. "I know a short cut" Yuki said. When they got out to the yard, Tohru stopped abruptly at the forest edge. She could see about a mile into the forest.

"what's the matter Honda-san?" Yuki asked with a hint of impatience.

"I'm sorry I don't think I can walk through there" Tohru said somewhat frightened.

"walk? No we're running" Yuki said, Tohru whimpered.

"you're a vampire, you can do practically anything. No difficulty" Yuki said reassuringly.

"but will our uniforms survive?" Tohru asked, Yuki thought for about two seconds, then he put Tohru in his arms and ran. Of course nothing even touched her, or Yuki. They could here the approaching traffic, and Kyo beside them. Tohru was set down a few feet from the approaching sidewalk. When they got on the sidewalk they could see the school perfectly. They walked at a regular fast pace to the office. When they got there the old lady gaped at them.

"Tohru Honda" Tohru said timidly, the secretary nodded and looked at the boys.

"Yuki Sohma" Yuki said politely.

"Kyo Sohma" Kyo said through his teeth. The lady handed them their schedules and maps.

"welcome to Kaibara high" the secretary said. And then mumbled, "beautiful kids. The best I have seen today." before turning to her computer.

"Honda-san what class do you have?" Yuki asked looked over her shoulder.

"math" Tohru said secretly scrunching her nose.

"me too, what about you Baka?" Yuki asked Kyo. Kyo scowled.

"none of your damn business Kuso Nezumi." Kyo said before walking away.

"um… should we um…?" Tohru asked.

"no he'll find his way" Yuki said as he begin to lead the way to class. They entered a class room of average looking teens compared to their beauty. Kyo got there first but they still got an audible gasp from the students. The teacher looked at them incredulously and glanced at Kyo. Tohru sat in front of Kyo by the window, Yuki sat on Tohru's right side.

"okay, um class, this worksheet has one hundred and fifty questions, you have thirty minutes and next class if you need" the teacher instructed handing the sheets out.

"Sohma, Honda." the teacher said breathlessly. "it's simple algebra, please do the best you can" she added.

"it's much easier to think when you're a vampire" Tohru said to herself.

"Honda-san what question are you on?" Yuki asked sincerely curious.

"seventy nine" Tohru replied smiling at Yuki. He looked back with a sad smile, a fake smile. Tohru frowned when she looked at her sheet.

_'why is Sohma-kun so sad? And why is Kyo-kun so mad? I'm positive that this behaviour is because of me. Am I that terrible a person to be around? Right that's why Kyo-kun's avoiding me and Sohma-kun's pushing himself. I'm depressing to be around…_

**_"don't you understand?! Your son's out there lost, Akito is going to be mad! And lock him up! Please just help me find your son!" she pleaded, he only raised a hand and slapped her face. She stood there holding her burning cheek, her tears only making the burning worse._**

**_"I'll go by myself" she sobbed._**

**_"you don't care for that at all! Why do you bother faking it? You think it's going to care? It's a monster, and deserves to be locked up" the man yells at the crying women._**

**_"he's my son, your son. I want to find him. I do love him!" the women cries, anguished._**

**_"I'm not letting you go, you're not going" the man says with finality._**

**_'I always thought she loved me, until now. I know it was all a fake. She never truly loved me, otherwise she would have come to find me. Bring me back. I don't belong there. They don't like me, love me, i scare my mother with this monstrous form.' Kyo's voice thought…_**

Back in reality…

Tohru let out a small whimper causing Yuki to look at her.

"Honda-san, are you okay?" Yuki asked concernedly. Tohru was speechless, she nodded. Who was this monster she saw? The sad monster child, a child stuck in a cursed monstrous form. The child with a trapped mother, and an obsessive father.

"Honda-san! Are you okay?" Yuki whispered loudly. Tohru jumped but nodded and continued her work. Tohru worked up to question one hundred on her worksheet until she nearly jumped out of her seat because of the bell.

"it's just a bell" Kyo grumbled before walking away.

"don't worry about him, he's not sociable" Yuki said. _'and neither am I' _Yuki thought glumly. Tohru frowned after Kyo.

"Sohma-kun, look we have a free block right now" Tohru said surprised.

"hmm what would you like to do?" Yuki asked as he frowned at his timetable. _'so soon? School just started'_ Yuki thought.

"oh. Um, I don't know. What would Sohma-kun like to do?" Tohru asked vaguely whilst looking down the hall.

"SOHMA-KUN!" somebody yells from behind them.

"do you know him Sohma-kun?" Tohru asked curiously as they both turn around to see the boy running to them.

"uh, no" Yuki confusedly answers. The boy appears in front of them breathless. Yuki gasps, Tohru looks worriedly up at him.

_'it's only his scent…it appealing and burns my throat'_ Yuki telepathically tells Tohru. She nods sadly.

"Sohma-kun, you have to come with me! Presidents orders!" The boys exclaims and goes behind Yuki and pushes him along.

"uh, Sohma--" Tohru starts but is cut off.

"Honda-san I will see you next class, be careful!" Yuki says from halfway down the hallway, but Tohru hears him as if he is right in front of her.

"Honda-san" a pretty girl glares from the spot she just appeared at, right in front of Tohru.

"um yes" Tohru responds.

"it wasn't a question!" the girl growls, surprising Tohru.

"why does our prince seem to have an interest in you?" the girl shoots fiercely.

"oh. He doesn't really, well not at all! It's not like that, were just friends" Tohru anxiously says.

"sure it's like that, you're going to be _just_ like that Kimi girl aren't you?! Flirting it up with everybody just because you have looks!" the girl says icily.

"no! not at all, I don't think I'm pretty at all!" Tohru exclaims waving her hands.

"Minagawa, leave Honda-san alone" says a girls voice from behind this interrogating girl. Minagawa looks behind her and sticks her nose up in the air.

"Kimi" Minagawa says icily. "you two will make good friends" Minagawa says before walking away nose up in the air, companions following with the same posture.

"hi Honda-san, this is Kimi!" Kimi greets with the hugest of smiles pointing at herself. She's so cute, Tohru thinks.

"nice to meet you Kimi-san" Tohru says bowing, her hair nearly if not touching the ground.

"oh no! upsy daisy! Your hair, don't let it touch the mucky floor!" Kimi squeaks pushing Tohru up.

"oh, okay" Tohru says smiling politely.

"would you like to walk with Kimi? Her friends seems to have went away like the cowards they are" Kimi giggles, it sounds beeping though, a musical beep.

"Ruka-chan, Suko-chan, Izuki-chan!" Kimi calls out squeakily. All three suddenly materialised in front of her.

"does Kimi need anything?" the asked in unison, not glancing at anyone, but staring intently at Kimi.

"Kimi, met a new friend, she's called Honda-san" Kimi says pointing at Tohru, all three looked at Tohru eyes widening and jaws dropping, they gasped in unison.

"hello Honda-san" they all chimed bowing deeply, Kimi frowned at them and glanced quickly at Tohru.

"um, hello nice to meet you." Tohru said nervously.

"I'm Ruka-chan!" said the tall one with olive tone in her skin and a brunette bob.

"I'm Suko-chan!" said the middle one sweetly. She had shoulder length straight bluish black hair, and ivory skin.

"Izuki-chan is me" the shortest girl announced smiling, she had short curly hair with a side swipe straight bang, it was light brown almost a dirty blonde, her skin had a greenish tint, like she was sick or something. Tohru bowed to all of them, they immediately came forward and grabbed her hair.

"don't want it touching the ground" they all giggled.

"okay thank you" Tohru nervously answered. "your all very pretty" Tohru added looking at all of them. Their eyes widened and they let out inaudible gasps, except Kimi who flipped her hair over her shoulder and smiled.

"thank you" they all breathed.

"can we get you _anything_?" they in unison asked, emphasising the word anything. Tohru shook her head, but Kimi saw her clique being taken over by this goddess standing next to her.

"girls, sorry to bother you but the teacher wanted to see us" Kimi announced looking apologetically at Tohru, but icily glared at the girls. They took note and nodded furiously gathering behind Kimi who was twisting a lock of her hair.

"bye Honda-san" Kimi announced waving at Tohru without looking at her, and walked away.

"what's your name?" a boy from behind her asked curiously. Tohru turned to see a prince like boy standing there, about five inches taller than her.

"Honda-san" Tohru responded, she was sure if she could she would be blushing. The boy looked down and chuckled under his breath.

"I meant your real first name silly" the boy laughed again.

"oh, uh…um Tohru" Tohru responded nervously. He then held his hand out.

"I'm Akira, nice to meet you Tohru-chan" he said smiling hugely.

"you too Akira-kun" Tohru said shaking his hand. In that short time Tohru scrutinised him. He had sharp manly features and a straight nose, his eyes shone hazel brightly and were defined by his long thick eyelashes. His shaggy auburn hair was in his face, too long but cute. He was slim and muscular at the same time, he wore the school uniform but it was unbuttoned on top.

"nice hair, is it dyed?" he questioned fingering a strand.

"um, yeah" Tohru answered not knowing what to really say, she didn't want it this colour.

"it matches you, makes you look even more cute" he said smiling charmingly. Tohru stammered surprised.

"thank you" she sputtered out. He then pursed his lips.

"sorry Tohru-chan, I have to go right now, my little sister seems to be having troubles." Akira said as he gently set the strand of her hair down, he smiled sweetly at her and walked down the hall around the corner. Tohru let a big breath out and shook her head. Soon she looked up and started walking looking around. As she walked guys started talking to her, until she was absorbed in a mob and all she could do was smile sheepishly to answer them. But anyone-but the mob of boys of course- could tell she was extremely uncomfortable. She saw the giant orange head bob above the crowd of boys, when he was in front of her, he shook his head and sighed exasperatingly. But he grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the crowd swiftly. Some of the boys that were left behind groaned and sighed dreamily.

"um thank you Kyo-kun" Tohru said to Kyo who was still pulling her by the hand. He suddenly pointed to a bench and said,

"sit" Tohru obeyed and sat on the bench.

"why am I sitting here?" Tohru asked curiously.

"because that damn rat is in there, you wait for him" Kyo commanded and the door clicked open revealing Yuki sliding out the door and shutting it behind him.

"Don't talk to Honda-san in such a rude manner!" Yuki hissed at Kyo who scowled back.

"don't tell me what to do you arrogant damn rat!" Kyo half yelled back.

"I'm not telling you, I'm commanding you" Yuki said. Kyo growled and go into fighting position, Yuki smirked grimly.

"that's it!" Kyo growled and yelled. They went at each other

"no!" Tohru shrieked and lunged herself in middle of them. Soon they gently bumped into her trying to stop themselves from ramming her. There was smoke and a poof-ing sound.

"Oh no" Tohru gasped as she caught the cat and the rat.

"I'm so sorry it's all my fault! I didn't know what to do, I didn't want any violence and besides it's against the rules I didn't want you in trouble" Tohru cried apologetically.

"it's alright Honda-san, nobody saw anyway" Yuki said crawling out of Tohru's hand. Kyo sat on the ground his hair standing up.

"dammit anyway, I could have taken him that time!" Kyo grumbled angrily.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it" Tohru announced hanging her head.

"fine then just stay out of it next time, and stay away from me" Kyo hollered as he gathered his clothes and bounded up a tree to the school roof.

"Honda-san, can you please pass me my shirt?" Yuki asked somewhat sheepishly. Tohru looked at the shirt and then at Yuki surprised, she hadn't even heard him turn back. He seemed to be hiding behind the over turned bench. Tohru looked away quickly but handed him his school shirt.

"just ignore him, if he doesn't start behaving I'm thinking maybe I might have to teach him a lesson" Yuki said.

"please don't. If he doesn't like me I don't want to force any kind of pressure on him" Tohru feebly pleaded burning her eyes into Yuki's. He nodded agreeing.

"so what were you doing in there?" Tohru asked conversationally.

"hmm, how to say this. I guess I can just say I was hiding, and working on an assignment." Yuki casually said, he looked perplexed though.

"was it for school?" Tohru asked trying not to pry too much.

"no" Yuki simply responded but Tohru dropped it.

"do you know how long we have until science?" Tohru asked again.

"hmm. Time seems to fly, we have twenty five minutes left." Yuki said looking at his watch for a second.

"Sohma-kun" Yuki and Tohru heard someone growl from down the hall. Of course to keep from rising suspicion they ignored him until he yelled.

"Sohma-kun! You have to come back to the council room we have decisions we need to make" the guy growled angrily.

"Makoto, do you have any notice I am accompanying someone" Yuki pointed out.

"girlfriend, smirshfriend! Lets go!" Makoto ordered.

"yes go Sohma-kun, I don't want to hold you back. I'll just go look around" Tohru said before turning and walking away.

"she's not my girlfriend" Yuki mumbled following Makoto.

"oh good…then, do you mind if I...?" Makoto foolishly asked.

"of course I do" Yuki snapped_**…**_

"are you the famous Honda-san?" someone amusedly inquired from behind the bench where Tohru read a pamphlet.

"oh!" Tohru exclaimed trying to act surprised although she already knew he was there. She was also aware of the dazed boys watching her in the outside bushes, she was in front of the school.

"yes, but I'm not famous at all! Where did you get that impression?" Tohru fretfully asked.

"well there's the rumours of your beauty, your mysterious arrival and the newly acquired group of fanatic boys gathered in the bush over there." the boy laughed nodding to the bushes. Tohru frowned.

"that doesn't sound good" Tohru frowned deeper._ 'does this mean I have a bad reputation, already?'_ ' Tohru thought worriedly.

"oh yeah and the formerly famous Kimi is really jealous of you, in every way. Maybe even almost hate you" the boy frowned.

_'no! I never had anybody really hate me, well except Kyo. But he'll come around he doesn't know me'_ Tohru thought sadly.

"I'm Takeshi" he introduced himself sitting down beside me and shaking my hand, he shivered.

"are you cold or something?" he asked interested.

"oh um no, I guess I can get like that" Tohru laughed nervously.

"cool. Your cold but your kind" Takeshi nodded and laughed looking at Tohru.

"uh, no um. Thank you but I don't think I'm that kind!" Tohru exclaimed sincerely.

"seriously? Maybe I should get to know you before I judge you?" Takeshi asked uplifting one of his eyebrows.

"maybe" Tohru said thoughtful.

"so, I saw you with the Sohma boys. Which one are you with?" Takeshi asked casually. Tohru looked shocked and fidgeted.

"I'm not with either of them." Tohru said.

"hmm, so you got another boyfriend?" Takeshi assumed.

"no. um I haven't really had a boyfriend before" Tohru confessed embarrassedly.

"well then I guess there's no need for the big speech I was going to give you" Takeshi laughed.

"a speech about what?" Tohru absentmindedly asked.

"how that orange headed kid doesn't treat you right and how your too good for that arrogant prince" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"oh, um thank you. But both of them are really nice and everything." Tohru assured Takeshi.

"do you like them? Or one of them?" Takeshi asked.

"I…don't know" Tohru responded. Takeshi just nodded.

"sorry, someone's here to pick me up. I'll see you around okay?" Takeshi said, Tohru nodded , smiled and waved. He smiled warmly back.

"Shagori? You like him?" asked yet another boy. He had bronze hair with blue eyes. And he is handsome, maybe even sexy.

_'where are all these good looking guys coming from? And how did they all end up in the same school?'_ Tohru thought.

"no, he was just saying hi to me" Tohru said smiling.

_'today is going to be a long day. I hope Kyo-kun and Sohma-kun are okay' _Tohru thought as the bronze headed boy sat next to her_**…**_

"Kyon!" Shigure whined from the table. "cook me something, I'm hungry" Shigure orderly whined.

"no" growled Kyo from the kitchen.

"then go back to school before you get expelled!" Shigure ordered.

"no" Kyo mumbled. Shigure let a sympathetic look cross his face.

"Kyo what happened?" Shigure calmly inquired. Like a real adult.

"I was a jerk" Kyo mumbled. He hung his head so his hair covered his face.

"Kyo what _really_ happened?" Shigure repeated.

"I was a jerk to _her_. And all these guys are nice to _her_ and all I can do is be a jerk to _her_!" Kyo exclaimed angrily towards himself.

_'what the hell is my problem? Am I jealous or something?!'_ Kyo shouted in his head as he felt anger imagining those guys hitting on Tohru.

"Kyo! You have to protect her! You know what all those guys are after!" Shigure bellowed in an encouraging triumphant voice.

"you dirty bastard!" Kyo yelled before leaving for his room.

_'what the hell?! I am not jealous. Not! It was just a childish promise not some bond! There is absolutely no way I can feel like that towards her already I barely know her!'_ Kyo scolded himself….

"Honda-san!" Yuki yelled from the other end of the busy hall. Before Tohru could notice the hallway parted like it would for a queen. There was a clear path for Tohru to walk through, right to Yuki. Everybody stared at them. Yuki met Tohru's eyes and blinked amazed. Tohru smiled sheepishly at him. But Tohru cut short of her smiling when she heard Minagawa whispering loudly.

"what a slut. She's taking all the good looking guys." Minagawa whispered loudly for the almost the whole hallway to hear.

"I know she's been talking to them all day." Kimi whispered back. Tohru bowed her head.

"pfft. The prince is your boyfriend?" Tadao whispered in disbelief. Some people whispered inaudibly. Tohru shook her head.

"look at her! Trying to act all modest and innocent!" Kimi whispered.

"it's not an act Toudou-san." Yuki said as he walked past her. Minagawa's jaw dropped. Kimi closed Minagawa's mouth.

"it's Kimi!" Kimi pouted.

"Yuki listen to me! It's Kimi!" Kimi called after him. Yuki reached Tohru.

"let's go home for lunch" Yuki announced offering his hand. Tohru nodded thankfully and took his hand. They turned around and started for the front of the school. People gaped, people talked. But Yuki and Tohru decided for today they would be their normal, tame vampire selves.

"i guess you are royalty here" Yuki mused.

**_TBC…_**

**(please review! I am only continuing if I have reviewers and alerters you know so I now that people are actually reading this and like it)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(I am so sorry this is taking forever!! I have plans every weekend and then my week days are loaded with my friends, school and family. Please keep reading!! My apologies!! Read and review, please. Ciao!)**

**Chapter three…**

"Ahh there's Yuki and Tohru-san." Shigure announced and received a groan from Kyo who lay on his bed upstairs.

"Shigure?" Yuki called perplexed at the silence. He thought his brother would be here already.

"Welcome home Yuki, you too Tohru-san." Shigure called just loud enough as Yuki entered the room warily. Tohru followed behind him curious. Her brow furrowed as she watched him look around cautiously. She looked at Shigure and a smile lit her features.

"It's good to be home. Thank you Shigure-san." Tohru bowed, hair hitting the floor.

"Your hair is not a mop Tohru-san. Take good care of it." Shigure jokingly lectured. Tohru smiled and nodded.

"Why are you kids home so early?" Shigure asked vague as he quickly scanned the pages of a book.

"We came for lunch. School is getting rougher than we thought." Yuki responded as he went to the kitchen. Tohru followed absentminded. She went to the fridge immediately and scanned it. She frowned in disapproval.

"Where's Ayame?" Yuki asked grudgingly.

"oh well I said that to get you to school. But you came back anyway." Shigure sighed exasperated.

"We're going back in a little bit." Yuki mumbled. He glanced at Tohru who was staring at the cupboard frowning.

"Can I help you Honda-san?" Yuki asked politely. Tohru shook her head and smiled.

"Is there something the matter?" Yuki pressed anxious.

"Well…" Tohru started but he could see she was fighting with herself.

"…" Yuki waited in silence and stared at her.

"There's nothing I can do." Tohru mumbled playing with a strand of her hair.

"You don't have to do anything." Yuki reassured her but searched her face for a deeper meaning.

"I meant…well…I want to make you guys lunch but there's nothing really." Tohru blurted with her brow furrowed looking apologetic. She bit her lip.

"Oh. Well you don't have to make anything we usually just order in." Yuki smiled and turned back to the cupboard he was searching in. he grabbed something and turned to Tohru.

"I will be in my room okay?" Yuki asked smiling. Tohru nodded vaguely. Tohru turned to find Shigure. He sat in the same spot quickly reading a book. He looked up and smiled.

"Yes?" he asked amused. It was probably her expression. She still had the innocent, apologetic, look on. Her lip was being bitten and her brow furrowed delicately.

"I was just wondering…well if maybe I could start cooking for you. You know cook and clean to cover my…bill" Tohru sputtered embarrassed.

"that is a wonderful idea! Well here we go! No limit credit card! Its for…well whatever I was meaning to give it to you anyway. You'd be needing some clothes." Shigure said happily nearly bouncing on the spot.

"Oh um thank you but I was planning on working for whatever I needed so it will only be used for groceries. No worries." Tohru blurted.

"But, I have nothing to spend all my money on. It will just go to waste. I always dreamed I would have a daughter to spend all my money on. I really thought I was going to have fun. To bond with a figure like that. Just to see what it feels like" Shigure whispered sadly looking into the distance. Pity flashed through Tohru.

"Oh. Well if that's the case maybe we can go…shopping sometime." Tohru said assuring.

"I was hoping to watch you have fun. With your friends. From afar, like a real father." Shigure looked at the ceiling now with disappointment.

"Oh! Don't worry Shigure-san! I will use all my power to make you happy!" Tohru promised.

"Thank you! How I adore-no love home cooking" Shigure beamed turning his attention back to the book. Tohru went to her room looking at the sleek card in her hand. She examined it closely. It was black and read platinum across the top. The numbers and name were a shiny platinum. And surprisingly it was her name on the card. Kyo crossed her on his way to the bathroom. He looked at the card and shook his head although she tried smiling at him. She placed the card where her mirror and brush were before curling up in a ball on the bed.

' What are the possibilities of this. Vampires existing. Me being one. Me, a new supposedly blood thirsty vampire co-existing with humans. And me, beautiful. Living with three handsome men. I do wonder why Kyo-kun seems to have such a strong dislike for me. Why he always seems so mad. And why Sohma-kun is sad. Hmm I wonder when were going back to school. What will it be--'

The phone rang loudly making Tohru jump. She grabbed the phone immediately.

"Hello?" she asked warily not knowing what to say.

"Is Tohru Honda there? And may I speak to her?" asked the voice Tohru know as Uo.

" Uo? Uo! Its me! Its Tohru!" Tohru nearly shrieked.

"Tohru? How did you get your voice like that?" Uo asked shocked.

"Like what?" Tohru asked worried. She cleared her throat silently.

"Your voice sounds like the kind of voice you hear coming from a girl with blond curls and pink bubblegum." Uo laughed nervously.

"Pink bubblegum and blond curls? Do I really sound like that kind of girl?" Tohru asked self conscious as she looked at her orange blonde waves.

"Don't worry. Its sounds cute." Uo assured.

"By the way where are you? And where's your mom? I thought you were heading home a long time ago." Uo asked suspicious.

"We were but-" Tohru began shakily.

"Hmm sorry Tohru but my dads being brought home by the police, again. Meet me at the park tonight, please. I miss you" Uo hung up quick, before Tohru could object.

"Sorry I overheard. But I was wondering if there is anything I can do to help?" Yuki asked tentative.

"Um no thank you. But I was wondering do you know how to get to the nearest grocery store?" Tohru asked sheepish.

"Yes. We can go after school. Um. Are you coming back to school with me?" Yuki asked anxious, but smiled through his anxiousness.

"Oh yes. Is it time to go back already?" Tohru asked shocked. She fiddled around with the card, not knowing where to put it.

"I can hold that if you would like." Yuki offered nodding at the little piece of plastic.

"Oh, no thank you." Tohru said. They flew down the stairs with inhuman speed.

"Is Kyo-kun not coming back?" Tohru asked sadly.

"No I don't think so." Yuki said holding the door open for Tohru. She stepped out but waited for Yuki to step to her side. She smiled at him.

"Ready?" she whispered. Yuki smiled and nodded.

"Go." Tohru whispered bolting into the trees easily this time. The flew through the trees never leaving each others sides. Their speed matched flawlessly as neither advanced or fell behind one another. It was a tie at the end when they skidded to a stop ten feet from the sidewalk. Tohru giggled.

"Shall we?" Yuki asked pulling a branch out of the way delicately. Tohru smiled appreciative and walked forward. It was lunch hour when they came back.

"we left quite early. Maybe you want to go to the cafeteria?" Yuki asked as they gracefully walked across the street.

"Sure. I wonder what kind of food their serving today?" Tohru wondered to herself. She scrunched her nose when the voices started flooding her head. She always did her best to ignore them. They were thoughts, private thoughts. And she didn't want to know half of them. It was easy ignoring Yuki's thoughts. But at school she had to work to ignore it. A long day. Just as she said.

"Sohma!" screamed the same voice angrily.

"Makoto." Yuki said through his teeth. Tohru frowned.

"Sohma-kun, I can make it through one day of school. Please don't cause yourself trouble. Go ahead and do what your supposed to. I will be okay. I promise." Tohru chanted truthfully gazing at Yuki with pleading eyes. Yuki nodded a stiff nod. His eyes looked both apologetic and sad.

"I will see you in class okay?" Tohru asked. Yuki smiled fake and walked towards Makoto. Tohru waved and headed in the direction which she thought the cafeteria was in. she walked through the giant courtyard up front. She didn't like this part. Her movements were too quiet for human ears. Whenever she turned she got a surprised gasp from somebody. The courtyard was beautiful. There were small bamboos everywhere, small ferns. There were colourful flowers everywhere. But they were all on a raised level. Tohru walked on cement paths. Passing benches often. When she reached the cafeteria area it was very crowded. She walked stealthily to the line. She gazed at the food wondering which she should eat. She grabbed a fruit cup on a tray and moved toward the register. Luckily they accepted credit cards here. Tohru moved a few more feet and bumped someone. Both of their trays spilt all over the floor. The lunch lady grunted angrily.

"Sorry!" exclaimed the girl.

"I'm so sorry this is all my fault! I wasn't watching where I was going! Oh no look at all your food. Im sorry!" Tohru cried apologetic as she frantically tried cleaning the mess. The girl had her eyes scrunched closed. She opened them warily.

"I am sorry." said the timid girl. She gazed shocked at Tohru.

'_I thought she was going to at least yell at me or something. Embarrass me. She looks like part of Minagawa or Kimi group. But she's alone. I am going to get in trouble by the council. I cant even get them lunch.' _thought the girl.

"It's okay. It was my fault. How about you get some ore food and I will pay for it. It's the least I can do" Tohru offered happily.

"Oh. No thank you it wasn't my food." the girl said standing up with the empty tray.

"My names Tohru Honda. What is your name?" Tohru smiled at the timid girl. Tohru put the remains of the mess into the trash can beside them.

"Machi Kuragi." Machi mumbled shyly.

"Nice to meet you. Would you like to sit with me today?" Tohru asked politely. She hid her eagerness well. Machi nodded.

"Please help yourself I will pay." Tohru nodded to the food. Machi grabbed a sandwich. Tohru , another fruit cup. They paid and Machi gasped at the credit card. Tohru just smiled sheepishly. Together they sat at an empty table. The table was circular. Enough to fit at least five people. The legs were polished granite and polished marble was used as the table top. So was every other table top. It was outside but a canopy overhung them. For the rainy days. It was rarely sunny here anyway. They ate in silence for a few minutes.

"What class are you in?" Machi asked shy but conversationally.

"I'm in class two D. what class are you in?" Tohru asked happiness radiating out of her.

"Class one A" Machi said quietly.

"Are you new here?" asked Machi.

"Yes. I um moved…with some friends" Tohru smiled.

"I live farther from here." Tohru added happily. Her eyes gave her away. Machi saw the sadness.

"How come you moved here?" Machi asked timidly curious.

"Well my…mum died." Tohru mumbled sadly losing her jubilance.

"I'm sorry." Machi mumbled sympathetic.

"Are you friends with Minagawa-san or Kimi-san?" Machi asked self conscious..

"Um, no. are you?" Tohru asked.

"No. they're only friends with pretty girls. And your well… I was just wondering." Machi blurted blushing..

"Your pretty! Im really plain actually. And I did meet them but they don't like me" Tohru blabbed. Tohru glanced around avoiding the shocked stares, or curious. She found the clock. They had a little bit of time left according to the memory of her timetable.

"I'm sorry but I have to go." Machi mumbled. She got up and bowed. Tohru did the same. Machi smiled hesitantly. Tohru smiled sincerely. They departed with a short goodbye. Tohru wandered back into the school. Tohru rounded the corner when a group of girls gasped. Tohru recognised these girls as Minagawa's followers.

"Honda-san! We heard you had a platinum club credit card!" exclaimed the black haired giddy one.

"Is it true?!" demanded the brunette. Tohru nodded taken aback.

"You must take us shopping!" demanded the brunette one.

"Please?!" begged the black haired one. Tohru had lost her voice and just nodded shyly.

"Meet us at the mall after school!" said the brunette one excited.

"Um I need to do some grocery shopping first." Tohru mumbled their faces dropped but lit up again.

"Four o clock then! See you there?" beamed the black haired one. Tohru nodded.

"Nobody but us will know." exclaimed the black haired one before they all bounced away. Tohru stood there shocked.

"Something the matter?" asked a semi familiar voice. Tohru flipped around swinging her hair.

"Huh?" she asked dazed.

"Remember me?" he laughed.

"Akira-kun?" Tohru asked hopefully. Akira laughed and nodded.

"Sorry I took off on you yesterday. My sister isn't the best student in this school. She tends to get herself in a lot of trouble." Akira rolled his eyes and laughed. Tohru laughed with him.

"What's the matter? You look dazed out or something" Akira commented.

"Oh. Really?" Tohru asked she then unconsciously touched her face worried.

"There's nothing wrong with your face. It's in your eyes." he laughed feebly. He stared at her for a long moment before shaking his head as though he was clearing his head.

"Want to walk with me?" Akira asked hopeful.

"Okay." Tohru smiled and walked next to him.

"How come you seem so…anxious?" he asked casual.

"Oh…well I think I'm going shopping?" Tohru said confused cocking her head.

"Is that a bad thing?" he laughed at her expression.

"No… but shopping isn't really my thing." Tohru mumbled embarrassed.

"A girl who doesn't like shopping?" Akira asked mock surprise.

"I'm not a normal girl." Tohru mumbled.

"Are you going shopping by yourself?" he asked not hearing her mumbles.

"No. I'm going with some…girls" Tohru pieced together the sentence hesitantly.

"You haven't made any new friends?" Akira asked disapprovingly frowning.

'_If me and him aren't friends what are we?' Tohru thought absently._

"Are they not being nice?" he asked worried when she didn't respond.

"Pardon?" Tohru asked. He chuckled.

"Any new friends?" he repeated unable to hide his relief.

"maybe Kuragi-san. I'm not sure. But I like her she's nice." Tohru smiled to herself.

"Machi you mean?" he asked happily.

"Yes. Do you know her?" Tohru wondered out loud.

"Yes she lives in the same apartment building. And we were sort of friends when we were little." Akira explained. Tohru noticed his blush.

"Do you think Kuragi-san is cute?" Tohru giggled as he looked away.

"No way! Just neighbours." he exclaimed feebly.

"Kuragi-san is so pretty. I don't blame you." Tohru soothed as she stopped at the window.

"Does the sun come out here a lot?" Tohru wondered mostly to herself.

"No. just cloudy. Rains sometimes too. Do you like the sun?" he asked Tohru nodded and frowned.

"Honda-san!" someone yelled Tohru smiled and turned around to the voice. Akira scrutinised her reaction. He frowned as he watched her features brighten. He then glanced at the voice and grimaced.

"Glad I found you Honda-san. Shigure was wanting us home." Yuki's smile turned into a glower as he glowered out the window behind Tohru. He then noticed Akira's presence. He scrutinised the auburn haired boy. He was not a prince but a knight. Yuki paid no attention to him for long.

"Do you need anything before we leave?" Yuki asked. Tohru shook her head. He started down the hall she followed behind him.

"Bye, Akira-kun" Tohru called over her shoulder.

"The prince? She's with the prince?! How can I even begin to compete with him?" Akira grumbled to himself. He kept walking and shaking his head, mumbling to himself_._

_**TBC**_

**(Remember review!)**


	4. Chapter 4

(Heyy! I am so sorry all my stories were on hold for a bit! But please check out my stories!=] read and review! Ciao!)

**Chapter four…**

"**Your telling me you dragged us home to make us house maids?" Yuki hissed. Shigure beamed unnerved.**

"**No, no! You're the house maid. Tohru-san's the cook!" Shigure exclaimed excitedly.**

"**And what are you?" Yuki asked more calm.**

"**Daddy." Shigure laughed and doubled over. Yuki walked by on his way to the kitchen. On his way he kicked Shigure in the head. Shigure cried out in pain. Tohru peaked out the door hesitantly. Yuki had asked her politely to wait in the kitchen. She was about to object by saying I 'I need to talk to Shigure too.' but lost her train of thought because of Yuki's hypnotic persuasion. Yuki smiled, it was a tight forced smile. Tohru frowned in response so he looked at his feet taking deep breaths.**

"**Would you like to go to the supermarket now?" Yuki asked in a tight clipped tone. She had no idea why he was acting this way. Surely Shigure hadn't upset him this much.**

"**Yes." Tohru smiled and led the way to the door. She had her shoes on in a minute and was out the door. **

"**I will only be another minute." Yuki smiled and ducked his back inside.**

**Tohru gazed at the sky. The cloudy white blanket that hung over her felt like a grudge. A grudge waiting to crush her at the first moment of vulnerability. Around her the forest made her feel small and useless. Like there was no way out. She chose this path and got lost. Lost and useless. Unable to do anything on the path she ended up on. Or anything about it. She stared into the emerald trees. She saw beautiful birds, plants and flowers. Every colour defined with brilliance. Flamboyant, was the right word. that's how everything was in her eyes. She looked down at the jade grass. It sparkled back at her as if it rained. She glanced at the sky doubting the white blanket had any rain in it. She saw her hand then absently touching the grass. Her hand looked so small and delicate. It was thin- not scary thin- but a hand a ring model would die for. She absently thought about the ring size of her tiny fingers. She saw the water on her fingers. She focused on its depths. How it created weird patterns on her fingers, how it magnified and distorted the swirls of her fingers tips. How her porcelain skin made the drops look like shiny pearls. Then a ball of water formed in her palm. It floated and her hands were dry. She stared intrigued. **

' _**I wonder how I did that. It didn't look like that much water was on my hand.' **_**Tohru thought.**

"**What are you doing?" asked a blank voice in front of her. The water ball exploded and splashed her as she jumped at the noise. She looked at the orange haired boy in front of her. He looked bored, but he couldn't hide the curiosity in his eyes. Tohru smiled and stood up.**

"**Hi Kyo-kun! Where did you come from?" Tohru asked zealous. Kyo glanced away from her and shook his head walking inside. Tohru frowned.**

"**Nice to see you too, Kyo-kun." Tohru mumbled sadly as she gathered up water again. She formed a ball easily this time.**

**He sighed angrily. **

"**I was running. What are you doing outside?" Tohru again jumped and splashed water on herself. She flipped around apologies on her every beautiful feature.**

"**I'm sorry I thought you went inside." Tohru mumbled sheepish and apologetic.**

"**That's nice. How was your run? And I'm waiting for Sohma-kun, we have to go shopping." Tohru added in a happier tone.**

"**It was okay I guess. Have fun" Kyo answered then went inside. Yuki stepped out after him glaring at him. He looked at Tohru anxiously. She smiled again. He looked relieved.**

"**Ready?" Tohru asked. Yuki nodded and led the way in a different direction then school. She followed, they walked at a human pace. She then grabbed a leaf. She focused her energy on it. It dissolved into a green ribbon like material. It was like a ghost. It swirled lightly above her hand. **

"**Hmm." Yuki mumbled. Tohru didn't notice they stopped. **

"**Do you know what it is?" Tohru asked vague.**

"**You gathered the energy. You put it in a form it can be absorbed by something- or someone else. If you did that with something poisonous you could kill someone. Vampire or not." Yuki mumbled absently. Tohru stared wide eyed glancing between Yuki and the energy ball. She let it fade out.**

"**Oh!" Tohru gasped worried.**

"**What is it?" Yuki asked nervous.**

"**What time is it?" Tohru asked worried.**

"**It's two. How come?" Yuki asked curious.**

"**I have…a shopping trip to make." Tohru smiled and giggled. Yuki was wide eyed.**

"**Um where? With who?" Yuki blurted.**

"**Some girls. She said the mall but I don't know where the mall is." Tohru frowned as she lost herself deep in thought.**

"**How about I escort you to the mall? I'm sure I know which mall their at. And just in case." Yuki offered politely.**

"**Oh. Are you sure? You're not busy or anything?" Tohru asked. Yuki shook his head and smiled down at her.**

"**What time are you supposed to be there?" Yuki asked.**

"**Oh no! I think I might have to cancel. We don't want to miss what Shigure is planning." Tohru exclaimed.**

"**No the dinner is just a gathering for him and his idiot friends. We can just grab something to eat at the mall, if that's okay with you?" Yuki questioned.**

"**Okay that sounds nice. Um, do you know what kind of food Shigure-sans' friends may like?" Tohru asked timidly.**

"**Maybe something simple like… hmm I'm not that good with foods." Yuki admitted sheepish.**

"**Does rice balls and fish sound okay?" Tohru asked tentative.**

"**Yes I'm sure that they will enjoy that." Yuki smiled.**

"**What do you want for dinner tomorrow?" Tohru asked vaguely while she examined the woods around her.**

"**Uh, well anything is fine." Yuki said courteously.**

"**Are you sure? I can make whatever you like, or I can try." Tohru offered politely while petting a caterpillar.**

"**No, I'm not particular with food. What kind of food do you prefer?" Yuki questioned curious.**

"**I don't mind anything, really. But I do favour a crepe every now and then." Tohru giggled and smiled.**

"**We should pick one up at the mall. I wouldn't mind having one either." Yuki offered.**

"**That sounds nice. Do you know what time we will be leaving?" Tohru asked casual as possible for her.**

"**Maybe, around six I'm guessing." Yuki guesstimated.**

"**Oh. I guess I will make it then" Tohru mumbled to herself.**

"**Do you have somewhere to be?" Yuki questioned concerned.**

"**Oh, well yes but I'm sure I will be there on time. It's just…an old friend" Tohru mumbled.**

"**Where are you meeting her?" Yuki asked worriedly.**

"**At the park in my old hometown, it's not far from here." Tohru assured Yuki.**

"**Honda-san, does your friend know…what you are now?" Yuki questioned anxious.**

"**Um, well no but I wasn't planning on telling her. I just wanted to see her." Tohru whispered now.**

"**Do you mind, well if I escort you?" Yuki mumbled.**

"**No, I don't mind. But, why?" Tohru wondered.**

"**Well outside of this little town are dangers, very hazardous dangers. And so is my family estate. Their full of vampires and protect that territory very well." Yuki explained grudgingly.**

"**Oh. Well thank you. I didn't know that." Tohru frowned repressing a shudder.**

"**What time do you have to be at the park?" Yuki asked vaguely aware of her fear.**

"**My friend says she will be meeting me there around seven o'clock. Is that okay for you?" Tohru asked concerned.**

"**That's fine. They will be feeding at that moment." Yuki said gritting his teeth. They were sprinting through the forest now. They flew through shopping. Very fast but they still tried to look human. Sometimes Tohru would zip down an aisle to grab a spice or something and zip back in half a second. She apologised every time. When they left Yuki insisted on carrying all the groceries. Tohru objected though.**

"**Well then lets bring them home. We have time to go there, and get to the mall." Tohru reasoned pleadingly. Yuki nodded. Suddenly he smiled small.**

"**I'll race you, even with these bags I'll win." Yuki said lightly. **

"**Okay. Where's the start line?" Tohru giggled. Yuki looked around nodded to the tree's at the back of the parking lot.**

"**Human pace." Tohru chanted to herself all the way to the back of the parking lot. **

"**Go?" Tohru asked looking at the unfamiliar forest. She knew it lead to Shigure's though. She could smell the house, although it was quite faint.**

"**Go!" Yuki nodded bursting forward, Tohru looked back making sure no one was watching and burst after Yuki. Tohru's small graceful body had its advantages but Yuki's long legs took more advantage speeding him forward. He won, but with her right on his heels. **

"**That was so much fun!" Tohru exclaimed in a high voice. Yuki looked at her happy and exuberant face. She glanced at him as his face spread into a smile. A real smile. Tohru smiled warmly back.**

"**It was fun wasn't it." Yuki stated walking into the house, straight for the kitchen. Kyo stood in the kitchen by the stove.**

"**What are you doing Baka?" Yuki demanded putting the groceries on the kitchen table. Tohru scurried forward to put them away.**

"**Cooking, Nesumi. What does it look like." Kyo said through clenched teeth. Yuki walked closer to examine the cooking. Yuki looked away bleakly.**

"**It smells good Kyo-kun." Tohru tried complimenting him lightly.**

"**Thanks." Kyo grunted. He grabbed a plate and poured his food onto it dashing up the stairs.**

"**What's the matter?" Tohru wondered directing her words at Yuki. Yuki glanced at her and sighed.**

"**I just don't like that Kyo can do so many things better than me." Yuki said looking at his feet. Tohru looked at him sympathetically.**

"**I'm sure you both have great qualities." Tohru tried assuring Yuki.**

"**Like he knows how to cook and clean, he's smart too!" Yuki blurted angrily. Suddenly he stopped wide eyed, Tohru was also wide eyed.**

"**Don't tell him I said that please." Yuki begged quietly. Tohru nodded understanding.**

"**Sohma-kun if you want I can help teach you how to cook." Tohru offered with a sweet smile. **

"**Okay. That'd be great, if you wouldn't mind." Yuki said helping to put the groceries away.**

"**Then we shall start with the simples. Do you think you can manage rice balls and baked fish?" Tohru asked Yuki excitedly.**

"**Yeah I think I can handle it. I can cook somewhat, I'm just not very good at it." Yuki chuckled. **

**Tohru flew through the instructions, showing him how to do things, but she did it with quickness. She repeatedly looked at the time. Food was on the table when the doorbell started ringing. Tohru and Yuki stayed in the kitchen to clean up the mess they made. They were both doing the dishes when a few guys came in the kitchen with Shigure in the lead.**

"**These are the kids! That's Yuki and that's Tohru! You two these are a couple guys from college, and of course you know Hatori! Tohru, I'd like you to meet Ayame, Yuki's big brother!" Shigure explained in a big gust, becoming faintly breathless by the end of the sentence. Tohru turned in awe to stare at the handsome older replica of Yuki. Yuki turned to stare horrified at his brother. He glanced at the humans looking irritated. He'd get out of here as fast as possible but he couldn't do that with the humans here. **

"**Honda-san lets go, we don't want to be late. Shigure I'm taking Honda-san to her hometown later tonight. We don't know when we will be back." Yuki said in a rush dragging Tohru by the hand towards the door at a fast human pace.**

"**Wait!" Hatori ordered. They listened and looked back at him with questioning eyes, still holding hands. **

"**Take my car. Be safe." Hatori said, his words radiating with sternness He tossed the keys expertly into Yuki's hand. Then he continued to hurriedly drag Tohru outside.**

"**That's a nice car!" Tohru gasped. Yuki went and opened her door first, then he got in on his side. **

"**I didn't know you knew how to drive." Tohru mumbled nervously. **

"**Yes. You don't?" He questioned. Tohru shook her head. **

"**Will we be there in time?" Tohru wondered as Yuki sped down the road with perfection. Yuki nodded.**

"**I'm sorry about that scene back there. My brother, well he's weird. I don't really like being around him." Yuki explained physically relaxing now that he was away from the house.**

"**That's okay. But I was just wondering, how does everyone at school know you already?" Tohru asked timid as ever. **

"**I mean if it's none of my business just tell me. Or you don't have to say anything you can just stay quiet and I'll get the hint. But if you need to talk we don't have to talk, you could write me a letter. Or you don't even have to talk to me the school should have counsellors." Tohru talked at top speed. Yuki put his hand over her mouth.**

"**It's okay, you don't have to babble just give me time to explain." Yuki said taking a breath.**

"**Well the story goes is that I was pulled out beginning of the year to go to military school. You see I went for a few weeks in beginning of the year, but I wasn't in the best state of mind so I dropped out. New story is I got kicked out of military school and had to come back to this school." Yuki said embarrassed. Tohru laughed her wonderful laugh. Yuki looked at her.**

"**No wonder they call you prince, you're the perfect guy! Your sweet, honest, caring, and even a little bad boy. And handsome!" Tohru giggled. Yuki couldn't help but smile.**

"**Your too cute Honda-san." Yuki said still smiling but keeping his eyes on the road. Tohru sat back in her seat and they rode in comfortable silence.**

**They arrived at the mall with five minutes to spare. **

"**You want a crepe?" Yuki asked from the bench where they were sitting. **

"**You wouldn't mind getting me one?" Tohru asked. Yuki shook his head and stood.**

"**It's just a little that ways, what kind do you want?" Yuki asked. Tohru looked thoughtful for a half second. **

"**Can you get me a strawberry crepe please?" Tohru mumbled. **

"**Yeah, just wait here. I'll be back in a few." Yuki smiled and sauntered off. Tohru watched his back walk away. She also glimpsed all the girls staring at him. It was only a couple minutes before someone called her name. She glanced up shocked someone would actually remember her name. Her vampire mind of course remembered his.**

"**Takeshi what a surprise, how are you?" Tohru asked sweetness unconsciously trickling in her voice. But it usually did. Takeshi sat next to her grinning.**

"**it's a nice surprise to see you! I'm all good. Just looking around. What are you up to?" Takeshi said, he was trying to sound alluring, it was obvious. But Tohru didn't notice.**

"**I'm just waiting for some friends." Tohru said, she sniffed the air inconspicuously. Her nose wrinkled. Takeshi took advantage of her momentary lapse in attention.**

_**TBC**_

**(Read and review if you want anymore of this!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(I apologise for the wait. I've found that television and theatre can be extremely inviting. All hours of the day… I'm still trying to write this while my obsession is currently Bleach. Review! Ciao!)**

_Chapter~5~_

Yuki waited at the crepe stand. He tapped his foot lightly. He was impatient, anxious. Inside, deep inside, he valued Tohru. Cherished and worshipped her. He was supposed to worship her. She was the queen of the society. Well that's what he kept on telling himself. He denied any passion that he felt for her.

When the crepes were in his hand, he struggled to keep human pace walking back to where she was waiting for him.

Shock hit him, straight through the heart, shot deep into his bone.

"What gives you the right to force yourself upon a vulnerable girl?" Yuki drawled, quiet and dangerous. Takeshi leaped back at the voice. Tohru sat shocked and petrified. Takeshi stared at Yuki with honest surprise before letting a smirk slowly cover his face.

"Jealous Sohma?" Takeshi muttered.

"Get away from her now." Yuki spoke with frightening calmness. Takeshi put his hands up on either side of his head and slid a couple feet down the bench as if the police had caught him. Yuki sat down next to Tohru, his back purposely to Takeshi.

"Tohru are you alright?" Yuki begged for an answer from her. She hesitated and nodded. Yuki knew she wasn't alright.

'_My first kiss stolen from me. Who would do that? Why? That was something special to me. I just want to leave. But if I want to make friends, I'll have to go shopping and have fun. Show them I can have lots of fun.' _Tohru thought a mile a minute. She tried to bury her anxiety as Yuki searched her face intently. Then Minagawa's followers walked up and Yuki inched slowly away from Tohru. Tohru plastered a smile on her face.

"Hi, its good to see you again!" Tohru enthused but the girls were busy gaping at Takeshi and Yuki glaring at each other. The followers ran up to Tohru.

"Are they mad at each other over you?" Demanded one of the girls. Tohru just shrugged.

"Are we still shopping today?" Tohru asked a tad shy. The girls nodded furtively and started dragging Tohru away.

"Sohma-kun what are you going to do?" Tohru called drawing Yuki's attention. He got to his feet and walked to Tohru, he took her hand and held a cell phone into it.

"I got that for you. I have my number programmed into it. Call me if anything it wrong." Yuki insisted, emphasising on the word anything. "And I will wait in the food court for you. So I can treat you to dinner, then we will return to your hometown for a little bit tonight." Yuki explained repeatedly emphasising that he only wanted to spend time with Tohru.

"Okay. I wont be to long." Tohru smiled as best she could at the moment. Yuki gave her a look and then walked away.

"To Forever 21 girls!" Minami screeches. Tohru followed the excited girls.

**********

"How'd you like the show Sohma?" Takeshi mocked.

"Stay away from her. Have nothing to do with her." Yuki snapped.

"I think the hard cold prince has finally fallen in love!" Takeshi sang following Yuki to the food court.

"I don't need love. I have power." Yuki said with a dark smirk in Takeshi's direction. Takeshi didn't say anything and stopped following Yuki.

Yuki got a coffee and settled into wait. Then his phone rang.

*********

"Akito is coming here? When?" Kyo demanded with anger.

"He and Hatori will be here shortly. I need you to find Yuki and make him come back here immediately." Shigure ordered in all seriousness.

"I influence people I don't track them. I don't know where he is." Kyo spat, picking up his sweater and putting his shoes on.

"Kyo please. He can't be far. I need to let him know that Tohru can't be here. Akito doesn't know. Tohru could be locked up." Shigure explained, his voice quivering. Kyo stopped and glared back at Shigure.

"None of this is my problem. I'm not royalty or a zodiac." Kyo muttered opening the door.

"Tohru is our queen, and it is our honour to protect her with everything we've got." Shigure said angrily.

"Shigure. I. am. Not. Her. Knight." Kyo growled and slammed the door behind him. Shigure sighed.

Kyo ran into the forest, ran and ran until he found a stream. He sat and thought.

Thought of how Tohru was so nice to him, even when he freaked. Thought of how Tohru's beauty shone. How he could tell she worried about him. How honest she was. How seeing her smile, her true happy smile kinda lit his day up. Before he made any rational decision he was up and running. He knew they were at the mall. In a matter of minutes he was there. He stood at the south entrance trying to trace Yuki out of the crowd. He just needed a glimpse of Yuki's mind and surroundings. Suddenly he was in Yuki's mind, and able to tell Yuki what to do.

'**Look around.' **Kyo stated simply. Yuki knew he was being influenced, but looked around before shoving Kyo from his mind. Kyo saw the food court, the coffee in front of Yuki, that he was near a fountain. But he saw no Tohru. Worry spiked as he hurried through the mall and manoeuvred himself around crowds. When he got to Yuki he sat down.

"Get out of here before you put Tohru in danger." Kyo stated in monotone. Yuki stared appalled.

'Why does he give a damn about Tohru? What the hell is going on?' Yuki thought.

"Akito is going to the house. He's going to be suspicious if your not there. He doesn't know Tohru is living there. Shigure is going to try and cover up her scent. Now go before Akito has to come look for you." Kyo ordered. Yuki nodded and left.

********

Tohru felt it. Yuki's presence leaving the building.

'Kyo is waiting for you. I have an emergency.' Yuki reported to her telepathically. He was hiding something, she knew it. She knew she could dig for it too. But privacy was her policy.

"You guys are we almost done here?" Tohru asked in a timid voice. All the girls turned toward her with surprised looks on their faces.

"Forever 21 is like the best store in this mall. Of course we're not done." Giggled Mio. Tohru smiled and nodded. She of course was stuck holding the girls baggage. Every time they were almost out of the store someone spotted something they had to have, or something that would look fabulous on them or one of them. Tohru was sure they all had clothes to last forever, even herself. Kind of ironic since the store was called 'Forever 21'.

An itching started on her head. It seemed to dance across her scalp. Tohru swirled to look around warily. No one. There was another itching, but more of a probing in the mind. Invasion, it the first word that came to her mind. Walls flew up and she felt nervous and cautious when she hurried to catch up to the girls.

"Tohru you have to try these on!" Rika exclaimed handing Tohru a handful of clothes.

"I think I have enough clothes though." Tohru muttered. Tohru didn't really like much of the clothes from here.

"You can never have enough clothes. Just put our bags down here and try those clothes on!" Rika exclaimed, following Tohru to the change rooms.

"So you and Yuki. What's your relationship?" Rika asked when Tohru was in the change room.

"We… are just friends." Tohru mumbled.

"Hmm. You two hang out a lot. He seems very protective, it's like you guys are a couple. A lot of people think that you know." Rika blurted.

"No were just friends!" Tohru insisted with her heart.

"Oh, okay. So where do you live?" Rika asked absently.

"Uh, well I live with my aunt downtown." Tohru lied horribly. Tohru came out and walked to the cash register. Kyo was waiting there.

"Kyo-kun what are you doing here? How'd you know this is where we were?" Tohru asked with a bold grin. It took all Kyo's strength not to blush. But he did smirk back.

"Yuki had other priorities. Thought I'd come take you to dinner." Kyo blurted without thinking then blushed.

"That's really thoughtful, but if you don't want to, well you don't have to." Tohru explained shyly.

"Sure. Just like you don't have to buy those clothes if you don't want to." Kyo countered. Tohru grinned and nodded.

"Here Rika, you can buy these if you want to. I don't think I'd wear them." Tohru said happily, handing the pile to Rika.

"Are those all your bags?" Kyo nodded to the bundling handfuls of bags by Tohru, by then Mio and Minami had gathered.

"Oh, um no these. I'm just holding a couple and some are mine I guess." Tohru stammered.

"Well they can hold their own bags. Lets go." Kyo snapped. The rest of the girls flinched at his voice except Tohru. Tohru gave their bags back and made sure she had hers only and no one else's.

"Gimme those." Kyo said trying not to snap at Tohru.

"Uhm why?" Tohru inquired.

"So I can carry them for you!" Kyo said through his teeth. Tohru grinned and handed him the bags. Tohru waved to the prince club, minus Minagawa and followed Kyo back to the food court.

"What do you want to eat?" Kyo asked when they stood at the entrance of the food court.

"It doesn't matter. You can choose." Tohru offered. Kyo shrugged and went along with it, leading Tohru to Chinese fast food. Tohru ate fast and kept looking at the time.

"Gotta be somewhere?" Kyo asked looking at his plate.

"Yeah, I have to meet Uo-chan at seven. Yuki was supposed to come with me, but I can make it by myself." Tohru explained with a smile. Kyo just nodded and continued eating. Kyo finished eating and waited for Tohru to finish. When she finished she cleaned up the table.

"They have people who clean the tables you know." Kyo muttered as he stood waiting for Tohru.

"I know. But sometimes, To help another is to help yourself." Tohru smiled while she wiped the table with a napkin. Kyo shrugged. Tohru walked towards the south entrance. Kyo followed.

"So what are you going to do now?" Tohru questioned when they stood outside the entrance.

"I'm going to go with you to see your friend." Kyo said with a chuckle as if it were obvious.

"You don't have to do this. I'd be delighted but.." Tohru trailed off. She hoped desperately that he'd come with.

"Royalty like you can't just prance off anywhere." Kyo almost smiled as he looked off into the distance.

"Oh. Okay." Tohru smiled to herself. "Did you bring a car?" Tohru asked, her brow furrowing.

"No. Tonight we're running. Come on there's an alley over this way that goes on forever." Kyo said and lead her to the side.

Tohru froze at the entrance of the alley.

'_You're my baby, I love you. Please come home?' Begged the woman. The monster shook it's head._

'_You don't love me! No one does! Look at me!' The monster yelled. The woman shook her head and closed her eyes._

'_I don't have to look at you, because I love you so much. Now come here so mommy can put your beads back on.' The woman tried to persuade the monster. He was obviously her son. The monster inched forward. The woman tensed and stopped breathing as she put the beads on his from leg. Never looking him in the eye._

'_You hate me.' The monster whispered when his beads were on._

'_I love you. I will sit with you and wait for you to turn back into my baby.' The mother whispered, looking away and sitting on a log…_

"Tohru? Breathe!" Kyo hissed whilst shaking Tohru. Tohru took her hand and put it over her mouth while tears drifted down her face.

"It was so realistic! I could feel what they were feeling!" Tohru bawled.

"What was real? Who's feelings?" Kyo asked curious.

"Never mind. It was nothing. I was remembering a movie me and my mother watched a little while back." Tohru lied looking down the unlit alley. Tohru thought Kyo would never believe her. They were just getting to know each other, she didn't want him to think she was crazy. Kyo looked at her suspiciously.

"Lets just run." Kyo proclaimed. Tohru fought to keep up with him.

*******

"Right on time." Tohru sighed looking around the park.

"Are you sure she said seven?" Kyo inquired looking around the pitch dark park.

"Yes. Well she said tonight, but every time she said that it meant seven o'clock. Ever since we were in middle school." Tohru explained, smiling warmly at the thoughts of the past.

"Oh god Tohru-chan is that you?" Gasped Uo. Tohru turned to the path and nodded. Uo ran up and hugged her friend.

"Your hair! You! How did you get so beautiful?!" Uo demanded with urgency.

"It's makeup." Tohru lied. Uo saw the lie all over Tohru's face, but let it go.

"Where's your mum?" Uo whispered. Kyo quietly sank into the shadows to wait for Tohru.

"This is," Tohru began and turned around to look for Kyo. "Oh he was here a second ago." Tohru mumbled.

"Tohru lets sit on that bench." Uo ordered, pointing at a bench a few feet ahead.

"How Hana-chan, is she back from her vacation yet?" Tohru asked politely when they sat.

"She's worried about you. But she's still on vacation. Now let me know about your mum." Uo said with firmness. Tohru looked into the sky.

"That night we were coming back, that night was scary beautiful. I was so happy, but petrified. I thought my life would never end, thought that road would go on forever. Then we hit something. Something hard. I went unconscious and mum flew from the car. She passed away that night. I woke in the hospital. Now I live in the next town over." Tohru explained, still looking at the sky, tears on her cheeks.

"Oh god that's terrible! Tohru you can live with me!" Uo whispered, hugging Tohru with all her might.

"No I can't! I have to live in this… group home!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Why do you have to?" Uo demanded.

"Because I'm the oldest there, and if I help out I can get a partial scholarship for a college." Tohru blurted, she knew Kyo had influenced her with that lie.

"Wow that's great!" Uo said trying to be enthusiastic.

"Tohru, we have to leave now." Kyo snapped grabbing Tohru's hand.

"Hey, don't grab her like that!" Uo growled. "Let go of her, who the hell do you think you are?!" Uo yelled standing up. Tohru stood but didn't pull her hand away from Kyo's.

"Uo-chan its fine! He's nice, please don't talk to him like that! He's just trying to keep me safe." Tohru proclaimed in a rush.

"What do you mean? Is this pretty boy some kind of pimp?!" Uo demanded in anger. Tohru laughed nervously.

"Goodness no. I'll call you, I really have to go!" Tohru waved as Kyo started to guide her away.

"Why do we have to leave now?" Tohru whispered.

"Akito is coming back into town. He doesn't like me here, anywhere near the estate. And he definitely wont like your scent in his town." Kyo explained. He crouched down. "Get on my back, you wont be able to leave a scent if you don't touch anything." Kyo ordered. Tohru climbed on, he held her like she was weightless.

"Am I not too heavy?" Tohru inquired, blushing with embarrassment.

"No." Kyo muttered then started running.

"What about my other scent trails?" Tohru fretted.

"Just focus on it disappearing, and hiding us." Kyo said.

"Do I have that kind of power?" Tohru wondered. Kyo nodded. Tohru closed her eyes and concentrated very hard.

******

"It smells like there was another vampire here." Akito said right before he was going to leave.

"I don't smell anything." Shigure said too quick, too suspicious. Akito continued putting his shoes on.

"I smell a girl. A girl vampire scent." Akito urged. Yuki shrugged. He'd texted Kyo a few minutes ago, saying Akito was heading out, and he'd better tell Tohru to focus on hiding her scents. Akito's head snapped up.

"It disappeared." Akito hissed. Akito opened the door and sniffed at the air. "Completely disappeared." Akito said amazed.

"I'll see to it that I find that familiar scent." Akito grinned before leaving.

*****

"Shh. She's sleeping." Kyo snapped, Tohru was fast asleep on his back.

"Let me help!" Yuki hissed.

"I'm fine." Kyo growled, shoving past Yuki. He set Tohru down gently. He covered her with a blanket, swept her hair out of her face, took her shoes off. He took off before any feelings rose.

"I can't fall in love. I'm a monster." Kyo mumbled as he flew out the back door.

_TBC…?_

**(Review! Check the alert option box if you wanna see more! Ciao! 3)**


End file.
